


let it flow

by gashinas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Piss Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashinas/pseuds/gashinas
Summary: For Johnny, the last couple of summers meant an opportunity to make some extra bucks working at a waterpark, enjoy the beach and hook up with the hot lifeguard named Jaehyun.But this time around, he also finds himself partaking in some types of water sports that are quite different from what he's used to.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	let it flow

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i wrote a fic featuring watersports that takes place in a waterpark. i do have my best ideas at 9 in the morning.... lol
> 
> two quick things before you read: 
> 
> \- please, watch out for the tags when i drop part two as things can definitely still get kinkier from here.  
> \- i wasn't in the mood to edit this so there might be more typos and stuff than usual
> 
> with that said, do enjoy this very self-indulgent filth!

💧

It's Johnny's third year taking a summer job at the waterpark and if it weren't for the smoldering heat he would confidently say that life couldn't get any better.

Especially because he not only gets to make some extra cash, hang out at the beach on his days off and meet people from all over the world, but he also gets to bang Jung Jaehyun aka the hot lifeguard with the sweetest ass Johnny has ever seen. 

Different from Johnny, Jaehyun works at the park half of the year instead of only during the high season. So by the time Johnny got there he was already sporting a beautiful tan, his otherwise dark brown hair already considerably lighter from a combination of exposure to the sun and salty water. 

They fucked on the very first night Johnny got there, in the same small bedroom Johnny always claims in the staff quarters because it has a window with a view of the sea.

The bed creaked so loudly Johnny was sure all of the staff could hear them, but he didn't give a shit and neither did Jaehyun. 

Whatever they have is easy and fun and Johnny is glad it hasn't changed even though they live on opposite sides of the country and spent almost an entire year only casually texting.

There's something exciting and freeing about fucking and cuddling and spending almost every day together with someone for three months and then just going their separate ways. No promises, no strings attached. 

And that's how it works for them. A lot of their coworkers whom they're close with don't quite understand how they manage to do this, but Johnny doesn't care. It's not for them to understand, anyway.

At the peak of summer there are barely any slow days, so most weeks Johnny only sees Jaehyun during the day once or twice. They’re together almost every night, though. Sometimes they go out for drinks at the local bars or clubs, and more often than not they end up in Johnny’s or Jaehyun’s room. Most of the time that’s where their evenings begin and end. 

Somehow, their favorite pastime is being with one another. Also, they really enjoy having sex. Johnny feels like a horny teenager whenever he’s around Jaehyun. That’s proven to be very true whenever they somehow end up working in the same area of the park. Like today.

Johnny’s in charge of instructing the people who go down the 3 meter slide: keep your arms crossed over your chest, don’t try anything stupid. The usual. Jaehyun’s sitting on the lifeguard post, somehow looking hotter than usual in his red shorts and white tank top, which is both tight and sheer enough that Johnny can see Jaehyun’s nipples (nipples he’d very much like to be sucking on right now but alas).

It’s a little difficult to concentrate one hundred percent on his job with a view like that just a few meters away but Johnny tries his best. Jaehyun is way better at keeping it professional, eyes rarely straying from the nearby pool where there’s a considerable amount of younger kids playing in.

Johnny really likes that about Jaehyun. He takes his job very seriously. Maybe Johnny would too, but this is just a summer gig for him and he only came back this time around because of Jaehyun. Not that he’d ever admit that to Jaehyun, or to himself for that matter.

  
  


As noon approaches and with it, lunchtime, less and less people start showing up, so Johnny can relax a bit. Miraculously, he managed to not get a boner even when he caught glimpses of Jaehyun’s abs whenever he stood up to stretch. 

Closing down the ride for morning, Johnny comes down from the raised platform and saunters over to Jaehyun. 

“Hey, man,” Johnny greets, giving Jaehyun’s arm a squeeze.

“Hi there,” Jaehyun turns to face Johnny, his red aviators on. Johnny had given those to him last year as a belated birthday present and Jaehyun has been wearing them to work almost every day since they match his uniform.

“God, I’m starving. Can’t wait for lunch. When is your break?”

Jaehyun checks the time on his waterproof watch and sighs. “In two hours. I really need to take a piss, though. Can you keep an eye on the pool for me?” Johnny knows the only reason Jaehyun even considered asking this it’s because he trusts Johnny enough or he would never leave in the middle of his shift, even though he’s allowed to if he needs to go to the restroom and such.

“No, sorry, I can’t,” Johnny replies just to mess with Jaehyun who’s already getting up from his chair.

“You’re such an ass,” Jaehyun replies, rolling his eyes. “I’ll be right back, ok?”

“Yeah, yeah. Go pee. I can’t believe you won’t just do it in the pool though like normal people,” Johnny comments, taking Jaehyun’s chair, and putting on his own sunglasses.

“That’s the opposite of what normal people do, Johnny,” Jaehyun says, already walking away.

It takes Jaehyun about ten minutes to come back. Thankfully, there was no need for Johnny’s services as no-one nearly drowned, although some guy almost lost his swim trunks while trying to do a backflip into the pool. Johnny had to remind him that wasn’t allowed and the man left afterwards looking ashamed. 

“When is your break?” Jaehyun asks, shoving Johnny out of his chair so he can take back his spot.

“In, like, thirty minutes. Too bad we can’t have lunch together.” Johnny nearly pouts but catches himself just in time.

“Yeah, I know, but we’re having dinner later, yeah? And tomorrow we both have a day off. Are you still game to go to the beach?”

  
“Absolutely! I hope we can ride some good waves.”

They part ways after that, promises of seeing each other in the evening lingering in the air and warming Johnny’s chest.

  
  
  
  
  


After his shift, Johnny showers and puts on some decent clothes before he goes over to knock at Jaehyun’s door. Jaehyun greets him smelling like the delicious citrusy cologne he uses and the sun. Johnny pulls him in for a kiss without even thinking about it.

Even though Johnny’s been wanting to kiss Jaehyun all day, they do it slowly, exploring each other’s mouths, letting their lips slide against each other in an unhurried and familiar pace. They only part ways because Jaehyun breaks the kiss to tell Johnny he’s starving. Johnny chuckles and gives Jaehyun’s butt a couple of light pats.

“Let’s go get dinner then.”

After having dinner at their favorite poke place, they go on a stroll by the beach, enjoying the warm ocean breeze and watching the sky turn progressively darker. It’s a beautiful starry night and Johnny wastes no time in pulling Jaehyun with him to the sand so they can make out, sheltered by the darkness of the night as many other couples are doing.

After a good half an hour or so of kissing and touching and whispering silly things against one another’s mouths, before things can get more heated they stop. Lying back on the sand, uncaring about their clothes or hair - they’ll have to shower later anyway for more than one reason -, the two of them fall into a comfortable silence, watching the stars.

By the time they make it to Jaehyun’s room, Johnny can barely hold himself back. He strips his own clothes off in seconds and does the same to Jaehyun before they throw themselves on the bed (not literally because the old thing would probably break). 

Johnny’s entire body is on fire once Jaehyun finally enters him. He almost comes in seconds, but Jaehyun decides to take it slow, touching and kissing Johnny in all the right places as he moves his hips in a tantalizing way, still far from Johnny’s prostate. Johnny’s reduced to a whiny mess after a while, begging Jaehyun to please let him come.

Jaehyun gives it to him, just the way Johnny needs it, making him come so hard Johnny toes curl and he sees white. Jaehyun then comes all over Johnny’s face, calling him a cumslut to Johnny’s absolute delight.

Still reveling in their post-orgasm bliss, Johnny watches as Jaehyun sits up next to him, the bed covers sliding down his torso to reveal his beautiful back, dotted with a few moles here and there. Johnny doesn’t fight the urge to reach and touch, letting his fingers skim gently over Jaehyun’s skin. He notices the other shiver.

“Do you wanna sleep over?” Jaehyun asks, looking over his shoulder at Johnny.

“Yeah, if you don’t mind,” Johnny answers in a low tone.

“I don’t,” Jaehyun tells Johnny before he lies back down again, letting Johnny wrap his arms around him so they can fall asleep.

  
  
  
  


In the morning, Johnny wakes up to Jaehyun’s hard-on pressed against his thigh. This isn’t the first time this happens. Jaehyun loves to drape his limbs over Johnny’s body when he sleeps. This time, it’s a little different though because Jaehyun is slowly and rhythmically chanting his hips. Johnny’s pretty sure Jaehyun’s having a sex dream or something when he looks up and the other still has his eyes closed.

Biting down on his lip, Johnny considers his next move. He should probably wake Jaehyun up. He can take care of Jaehyun if he wakes him up. But wouldn’t he be mean if he woke Jaehyun up from a good dream? Johnny is torn.

He’s still considering what to do when Jaehyun wakes up with a slight jolt. Johnny immediately turns to the other man, wrapping a hand around Jaehyun’s torso.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay. I’m here,” Johnny says softly. He runs a hand up and down Jaehyun’s back to soothe him.

“Oh, shit. Is it already morning?” Jaehyun’s voice is hoarse. He rubs the sleep off his eyes before cuddling up to Johnny.

“Yeah. Were you dreaming?” Johnny asks, still aware of Jaehyun’s erection, now pressing against his hip.

“Mm, maybe? I can never remember my dreams, but probably, yeah. Why? Did I say anything embarrassing?” Jaehyun looks up at Johnny, his cheeks slightly flushed, but more from the sun than anything else Johnny guesses. Jaehyun doesn’t get flustered easily.

“No, but you seem to be pretty worked up, baby,” Johnny says and presses his hip against Jaehyun’s.

“Oh, fuck. Johnny, stop,” Jaehyun’s voice comes out strained and he literally squirms. It’s rare to see Jaehyun like this and Johnny’s suddenly curious, wants to get that reaction again.

“What is it? Are you really sensitive down here, Jae?” Johnny asks, reaching between their bodies to wrap a hand around Jaehyun’s cock.

“Shit, don’t… Don’t move,” Jaehyun begs, eyes shut. He takes a deep breath, bites down hard on his lower lip. Johnny watches with increasing interest all of the reactions passing through Jaehyun’s face and the way his body tenses when Johnny has barely touched him.

“I won’t, unless you tell me to. Promise,” Johnny says. 

Jaehyun nods, then lets his eyelids flutter open. He stares at Johnny with those gorgeous grown eyes, bangs falling messily over his forehead and his eyes still a little puffy from sleep. He looks absolutely stunning, is all Johnny can think of.

“I really need to pee,” Jaehyun says. And Johnny goes ‘oh’, ready to let go of Jaehyun’s dick, but as if sensine what Johnny was about to do, Jaehyun covers Johnny’s larger hand with his. “No, don’t let go.”

“Jae?” Johnny asks, a little confused. Still, he isn’t some kind of naive eighteen-year-old virgin. He thinks he knows what this is all about. Not wanting to assume anything, he waits for an explanation from the other man.

“I… I have this kink. You might find it weird, I don’t know.” Jaehyun is avoiding looking at Johnny as he speaks, which doesn’t happen very often.

“It’s okay. I won’t find it weird, whatever it is,” Johnny reassures him.

“I like it when you tell me what to do sometimes, right? Like, when we do some role-playing, the whole dom/sub thing. That’s fun, yeah?” Jaehyun sounds so unsure, all Johnny wants to do is hold him, but he can’t right now since Jaehyun’s hand is still trapping his own on Jaehyun’s dick, and Johnny’s head is resting on his other arm.

Johnny nods to show he’s listening and Jaehyun continues, “I’d like it if you told me when I can go and… piss.”

It’s obvious that Jaehyun expected Johnny to act like what he said was the weirdest shit he ever heard or for Johnny to act disgusted or even laugh at what he said, but Johnny simply smiles softly at him. If anything, Johnny finds it beyond endearing that Jaehyun could get this insecure about something that, in Johnny’s opinion is, at the very least, kinda sexy.

All Jaehyun wants from Johnny is for him to control him a little so he can feel good. Johnny has absolutely no qualms about that.

“We’re gonna need your safe word, ok? Tell me what it is,” Johnny requests before placing a kiss on the tip of Jaehyun’s nose.

“Flipper,” Jaehyun replies weakly. He lets go of Johnny’s hand, throws an arm over Johnny’s shoulder and leans in to give Johnny a peck on the lips. “I’m ready.”

Johnny goes slowly, moving his hand up and down Jaehyun’s shaft in a lazy rhythm. It’s incredible how fucking hard Jaehyun is right now, especially considering his bladder is full. Johnny doesn’t know if he could hold this well if he wanted to.

“Aah, John-- Johnny,” Jaehyun moans, practically mewling against Johnny, his head buried in Johnny’s bare chest. His fingers dig into Johnny’s shoulder when Johnny starts jerking him off faster.

“Just a little more, baby. You wanna be good for me don’t you?” 

“Y-yes, Johnny. Wanna be so good for you.” Jaehyun pants, pressing his cheek against one of Johnny’s pecks. Johnny can feel the wetness against his skin, an indication that Jaehyun’s crying.

“How does it feel, Jae? Fuck, let me look at you, come on,” Johnny says, movements coming to a sudden halt.

Johnny thumbs the slit of Jaehyun’s cock and the other’s breath hitches. Then he pushes Jaehyun on his back, hauls himself up on his knees and straddles Jaehyun’s thighs.

“You’re such a pretty mess like this, baby,” Johnny whispers, taking in Jaehyun’s state: the tear-stricken cheeks, the mussed bed hair, chest rising and falls with each shallow, ragged breath. Johnny’s eyes travel down to the barely noticeable bulge in Jaehyun’s belly, barely visible, considering how ripped he is. A testament to how full Jaehyun’s bladder is. 

The thought of how badly Jaehyun needs to go and how hard he’s trying to hold and be good for Johnny has the latter’s blood flowing even hotter in his veins even if he doesn’t understand exactly why.

“Please, Johnny…” Jaehyun doesn’t need to finish the sentence for Johnny to know what he needs.

He goes back to jerking Jaehyun off, pressing down on that vein that’s always more sensitive and it has Jaehyun’s hips bucking up involuntarily. Johnny uses the pre-cum gathered at the tip of Jaehyun’s dick to make the slide against his palm smoother.

Jaehyun writhes under Johnny when the latter picks up the pace and the sight of Jaehyun wrecked like this so early in the morning when all Johnny has done is use his hand has Johnny’s own cock throbbing in his underwear.

“Fuck! I feel like I’m gonna burst… it’s--- too much,” Jaehyun’s words are punctuated by his heavy breathing. Johnny can tell Jaehyun’s slipping, he barely has any control over his body anymore, left entirely at Johnny’s mercy now.

“What if you just let go, Jae? Wouldn’t that feel good?” Johnny teases, slowing down his movements once again until he lets go of Jaehyun’s dick almost entirely. He presses only the heel of his palm against it and starts rubbing it up and down lazily.

If they hadn’t been with each other countless times before, Johnny wouldn’t be so comfortable bringing Jaehyun so close to the edge only to not give him what he wants. It’s almost like torture, but Johnny knows that’s how the other likes it. 

“Don’t want to make a mess. It’ll be hard to, uh… clean up. J _ohnny!_ ” Jaehyun’s body jerks off the body when Johnny grabs his balls with his free hand. It’s a tentative, gentle grip, but the reaction is natural considering how sensitive Jaehyun is.

“That’s fine, Jae. I’ll pay for the drycleaning. Want you to feel good.” 

Johnny continues to play with Jaehyun’s balls in his other hand, while still teasing him with the one on his dick. Jaehyun’s so out of it that he simply nods and pulls Johnny in for a kiss, sticking his tongue into Johnny’s mouth in a desperate plea for Johnny to give him what he needs. 

Aware that Jaehyun’s at his limit, Johnny decides to speed things up and what comes after their hot, passionate kiss is hazy in both of their minds. Johnny doesn’t realize how riled up seeing Jaehyun this lost in pleasure got him until he pulls his own hard cock out of his underwear.

He starts to jerk both of them off, throbbing cocks pressed against each other in his pre-cum slicked fist. Meanwhile, Jaehyun pants against his neck, unable to say anything but chant Johnny’s name when Johnny finally gives him permission to let go:

“Go on, Jae. You can piss now.”

After Johnny says it, Jaehyun looks at him, eyes unfocused and wet with tears. Johnny holds the gaze, taking in how gorgeously wrecked Jaehyun looks. His chest fills with warmth and pride for being the one Jaehyun’s willing to show this vulnerable side of him to. 

Beneath him, Jaehyun’s entire body tenses for a split second before finally relaxing. Johnny’s so wrapped up in reveling in Jaehyun’s beauty that he barely realizes Jaehyun’s finally pissing.

Only when there’s hot liquid spilling all over Johnny’s hand, he looks down to watch Jaehyun’s cock twitch in his hand, right next to his own as the yellowish liquid drips down from his cock to Johnny’s hand and down on Jaehyun’s lap. It soaks the white bedsheets, probably ruining the mattress as well. Johnny’s brain can’t focus on that at the moment, though: the image of Jaehyun squirming under Johnny like he’s having an orgasm as piss flows from his dick, too distracting. 

The entire thing is kinda gross but also really hot and Johnny feels like in a daze at the way Jaehyun’s eyes roll to the back of his head and his mouth hangs open in a silent cry of pleasure.

Jaehyun’s thighs are completely wet with his own piss as it drips, the stream slowly reducing to a pathetic trickle in the last few seconds. He lets out a small, barely-audible whimper and it snaps Johnny out of his haze. He gazes up at Jaehyun’s face again, hand still on both their cocks, still as hard as before. 

“You’re such a good boy, Jae. You did so well,” Johnny praises, using his free hands to brush the sweaty locks that were stuck to Jaehyun’s forehead. “How did it feel?” Johnny asks.

“God, Johnny. It’s like... . a thousand orgasms or something. And I haven’t even come,” Jaehyun says, letting out a shaky breath.

His stomach is completely flat again and Johnny runs a hand down it, as he sits back on his heels. Jaehyun doesn’t protest, doesn’t even move, when Johnny starts pumping their dicks again. “Gonna make us both come, Jae. You’re so sexy like that, it really got me going.”

Jaehyun hums in response, placing both hands on Johnny’s strong thighs, nails digging into the flesh as Johnny works them to completion. With a few more pumps, Johnny has Jaehyun coming all over his fist. Johnny’s own climax follows suit, stomach going taut and eyes closing as he comes to the image of Jaehyun from earlier, all blissed out as he peed all over himself and Johnny’s fist, engrained behind his eyelids.

“God, fuck. Thanks, babe,” Jaehyun murmurs, sitting up so he can kiss Johnny. Being way too big to sit on Jaehyun’s lap like this, Johnny almost topples over to the side, but manages to grab onto the other’s shoulders. They both laugh and Jaehyun kisses Johnny’s lips sweetly.

“That was amazing,” Johnny says after they stop kissing.

Jaehyun clearly wasn’t expecting Johnny to say that, surprising showing in his face.

“Really? I thought maybe you wouldn’t be that much into it.”

“I liked seeing you like that, so vulnerable and pliant. It’s cute,” Johnny says, grinning. Jaehyun flips him off, but laughs anyway.

“Do you think we can, like, do it again?” It’s a tentative question and Jaehyun looks a little bit hesitant as he asks it.

“Absolutely, yes!” Johnny says, grabbing Jaehyun by the hips and pulling him flush against his body to kiss him once again. They’re both covered in cum and piss and Johnny’s starting to feel really gross, but reassuring Jaehyun that he loved every second of what they just did is more important right now. “I should’ve guessed you were into this type of watersport, too.”

“Shut up,” Jaehyun falls back against the pillows, hiding his flushed face in them while Johnny chuckles. Johnny considers it another win that he managed to get Jaehyun to blush this fiercely.

By the time Johnny finally manages to make Jaehyun look at him so he can place a kiss on the tip of his nose, the shower is looking more and more inviting with how sticky and smelly it’s starting to become. 

The nightmare that is to deal with the piss-soaked sheets afterwards convinces both that the next time they do this will be somewhere that’s definitely not either of their beds.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/softkunt) ♡


End file.
